


Enigma

by iAnneart



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAnneart/pseuds/iAnneart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey Freeman contemplates the mystique of Jazmine -  a ten year old girl who managed to do what no one in the world could: open his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

.

Jazmine Marie Du Bois.

She was someone that I struggled to comprehend. Someone that used to cry every time I left but was strangely independent. She was the light to my darkness.

Now don't ya'll start to say " that shit's whack, you's a faggoty-ass nigga" because I mean it in a completely different matter.

Not in a lovesick, romantic, gag inducing connotation but more of a literal term. Her optimistic cheerful personality in a strange way balances my pessimist analytical one. She clashes with me in a way that is different from anyone she has the tendency to be highly annoying sometimes, but she keeps a small flickering flame of hope inside my mind. That hope to change the world someday.

It's weird, I acknowledge it. Sometimes even I can't understand. But then I think that that is how it's supposed to be.. for me not to know exactly how this unusual bond between me and her works.

Maybe it has something to do with loyalty. I have time and time again been betrayed by the ones that I hold dear to me- my parents, when they left this Earth, my granddad; for never listening to me and selling out, and Riley- for just being you now, Riley. Except Jazmine though. I find it quite shocking as a matter of fact that she has put up with me for as long as she has. Numerous times have I have put her down, pushed her away- frequently calling out her mistakes, all of her flaws and she's still by my side.

Still giving that so-important badge of "best friend forever", and tells me I'm the one she most cares about. Maybe because of that , I've been cruel to her because I'm not used to having all the attention that she gives me. It's a cold hard exterior because I'm afraid to show how much I appreciate her.

But if anybody can break that shell, it will be Jazmine.

I have put myself in danger before, where I act or speak from my heart- not my mind.

Various times actually, exposing that side I don't want her to see- well anybody to see for that matter. I don't like feeling that particular way, even though I've never actually blown my cover. She always thinks I'm messing with her or being sarcastic every time I say something that I genuinely feel. It's a relief though, because she would probably make it a big deal, being the drama queen that she is.

I remember the first time I broke. When I hugged her tightly first instead of the other way around. She was so taken back, she didn't even hug back. And I didn't care. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. It is not even loyalty that is her greatest trait. It's how impossible she is to decipher. I can predict anything and all actions might commit due to his or her's obvious usually ignorant way of thinking. Predicting Riley's future for example, predicting his thoughts and ideas comes so damn easy that it sometimes scares me. And I'm always right.

But with her, it's like I'm wading in dangerous waters.

I never know if I'll get knocked down by a fatal wave of overwhelming emotions or a calm and logical manner of looking at things. She is an enigma, a mystery. One I have tried to figure out since the day I met her. I would always mask my true face of wonder with one of annoyance and tell her to stop being so 'difficult' but in reality it was me that was being difficult.

She is more than nice, and I have been a horrible friend.

She deserve better than that.

And I'll give her better...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

.

The hill was the one place that I could have the most wholesome tranquility in the world.

When I was alone.

Because when a certain female was here...

" _What?_ Are you seriously asking me this?"

"There is nothing wrong in asking. It's just a simple question."

She stated soothingly with a smile on her face. I shut my eyes briefly, wondering if I really wanted to answer her. I had moved away from her, I guess in surprise of what had come out of her lips.

"I don't know Jazmine, I don't really think about it." I reply with an indifferent uncaring tone. As always. " Well you're thinking about it now." She shot back innocently. "But the topic is not something you can easily decide on. This type of thing takes time."

"Oh Huey. You're making this much more complicated that it really has to be. This is just a situation calls for it scenario. It's only if you  _want_ to have a family, not that you're dead set on planning to have kids."

Conflicting thoughts still were muddled in my mind. "I guess... I do want kids someday. Maybe." A small grin was in her features, clearly amused at my response. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

"What about you?" I say quickly, desperate to direct this conversation at her than me. "Of course I'm gonna have kids. What kind of silly question is that?" She asked playfully. "A legitimate one." I say with a flat tone. She threw her head back and laughed, then looked at me with those emerald jewels that are her eyes. " I want them, but they wouldn't be mine though." Confusion settled in my brain, and I was about to open my mouth to ask why but she beat me to it.

"This is what I think... Why would anyone in their right mind, bring more kids in this world- when there are so many in the entire world in need of parents' love? I dunno, it makes sense to me to adopt. Don't you think? "

Hmmm.

I thought she would have said something along the lines of ' I don't wanna go through childbirth, it will be scary' or 'I'll get really fat and ugly'.

I looked at her eyes once again.

"Yeah. It makes perfect sense to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow is the day she gets one year closer to death.

I know this because she only repeated it a million times this week alone. I also know what she wants... it's what she  _always_ wants.

That girl is seriously out of her MIND if she believes that I'll do any of that bullshit.

The sun had disappeared, and the darkness enveloped everything- overwhelming me. It's late. I collected my book that I had been trying to read for the past hour, which was unsuccessful since my thoughts kept wandering to Jazmine and her dumb birthday, and started only light that guided me was the one emanating from the unusually bright moon & stars.

I know for a fact what will happen tomorrow. She'll be nauseatingly happy, probably skipping merrily to me with that hopeful shine in her green orbs...waiting in vain for something that she will never receive. Then that hope would shatter, her face crestfallen to see that I had not gotten her anything for this 'special' day. Then her eyes would dull, pushing back the sorrow down to the pit of her stomach and force a fake but polite smile on her lips.

What she did for three consecutive years.

Why should this one be any different?

The sunset was gone, giving way to the darkness that enveloped the sky. It was late. I collected my book which I have been trying to read for the past hour, but couldn't since she kept creeping into my thoughts. It was pretty dark on my way home, with only the white light of the unnaturally bright moon & stars illuminating my path.

I finally arrived, at first no one in sight.

"Aye, mane." I heard Riley's voice from the living room. I turned to his direction. He set the controller down, temporarily pausing his unusually high killing streak at Modern Warfare: Black Ops.

"You know wut tumarrow is 'ight?"

I sigh loudly, rolling my eyes. "Oh hell nah. You too?" Riley gave a scowl that was almost an exact replica of mine.

Damn. He DOES look like me.

"Now DAT'S fucked up, nigga."

"Riley, don't sta-"

"Jazz always brings you sum' present when it's yo birthday! 'Member when she threw you dat suprise party last year? Dat shit was off da chain, and even you gotta admit that."

I did have to admit it. I, someone who is against parties in general, did have a pleasant evening- on my birthday. Something unheard of since I was three.

"I don't ask for anything! She just gives it to me." I shot back. "And since when did you care so much Jazmine anyway?"

"She gives a shit 'bout wut goes on witchu. And ferr you to diss her like dat? Nigga yous a cold-hearted bitch." Riley looked straight at me, ignoring my question & disdain clear in his features.

Okay, this is officially annoying.

"Shut yo' dumbass up. You treat everybody like a piece of shit, including Cindy and she cares a lot about you. Follow your own damn advice."

"Nigga watchu talkin' about?"

Are you serious?

"Cindy part of da homies, mane! Pimp named Slickback said ' a nigga don't do shit for his homies' and that's how I roll!"

I sigh again. "Are you really that stupid?" He opens his mouth again but I don't let him get a word in.

"That girl obviously likes you more than just a 'homie' and all you do is put her down and make her feel bad. Now I don't like Cindy that much, but that doesn't mean she deserves betta than  _you_." Riley got a smug look to his face.

"And that's your area of expertise isn't it, hypocrite?"

That hit home. A silence settled since I couldn't even make a sound. "That's wut I thought." Gunshots and gruff yelling resumed as he began playing the video game again. I had no choice but to walk away.  
I shut the door to my (and Riley's) room a little bit more harshly than expected, with resulted in Granddad yelling at me to be more careful and threatening me to 'whup my behind' If I ever do that again.

Just when I was about to land on my bed, the annoying thrill of the phone rang loudly through out the house. Knowing fully well that neither Riley or Granddad were considerate enough to actually get the phone, I got my ass up and hurried down the stairs to answer it in the living room.

"Hello?"

"...Huey."

"What's the matter Jazmine."

"I just..wanted to let you know that tomorrow-" I roll my eyes. Figures she'd call me for that.

"Jazmine,I know what you're trying to do. And I'm telling you this right now It will NOT-"

" No Huey." She interrupted. " You are totally right. Why celebrate a year closer to death? So tomorrow- just a normal Friday."  
Her tone was honest and straightforward. "Oh.. Uh, alright then." I could now imagine a genuine smile on her face. "Bye Huey."

_click._

I take a while to put down the phone. Looks like I finally broke her spirit.

Hmmm... I wasn't planning to get her something anyway.

xXxXxX

2:45 PM.

It was quiet.

Everybody was scribbling notes on their paper, including her.

She was sitting right next to me, a look of studious concentration settled on her features. She looked different today. The most obvious being that her hair was in loose curls instead of her afro texture, which meant that her hair reached down to her lower back. Then I noticed she had makeup on, for the first time ever. Her eyes were lined with a smoky carbon black . Her strawberry blonde lashes transformed into fat ebony lashes & her lips were shiny pink.

I fidgeted in my desk, with no desire to copy foolish text and involuntarily glanced at her again with my peripheral vision. Calm and quiet. Today was Jazmine Du Bois's fourteenth birthday,& she hadn't mentioned it once in the entire day.

That didn't mean she did not get recognition.

In the back of the classroom, a table lay where there were teddy bears, large clumps of colorful  _Happy Birthday_  balloons,flowers, cupcakes, and candy , etc. She had accepted all of these gifts politely, but I noticed the excited glimmer that she always had on this day was gone. The bell rang and I helped her with the numerous gifts, like I did every period.

This time it was sixth period, so it was time to go home.

"Jazmine!" She turns to look at me with those big green eyes.

" Uh, let's go the hill?" My statement came off sounding more like a question. Her eyebrow rose. "You telling me or asking me?"  
I stared at her. "Ok, let's go then." She said, rather quickly.

10 minutes later we were there, and I looked at the summer sun. She was sitting, her back to the trunk of the tree like always.

Like this was a normal day...

Ain't I suppose to be a better friend?

Didn't I promise myself this?

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She just sat there, looking at her numerous Birthday gifts with a tranquil expression to her face. She really wasn't expecting anything from me. Suddenly I felt like shit.  
I had to give her something. She deserved at least that.

I HAD to.

But what? I had absolutely nothing. No cash on me, nothing valuable at all or of any significance.

wait...

My fingers traveled to my neck and grasped the thin golden necklace that Aunt Cookie had bought Riley and I about 8 years ago a. I'm not sure the reason exactly why she had given it to us but I remember loving that damn necklace so much that I didn't even want to put it on since it was so 'pretty'.

It's perfect.

I unclasped the necklace quietly, and then turned to her. " Jazmine. " She looked up at me. " hmm?"  
"Come."

She approached me and I slowly walked back. She grew confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just look at the sky Jazmine." I held her shoulders tightly.

Then grasping that beautiful golden necklace, I whipped it past her head and put it across her delicate neck. She gasped as she saw the shine that the sun had caused on the gold, and I just continued fastening the clasp.

"No Huey , y-you can't give this to me. Your Aunt gave this to you!"

"And now I'm giving it to you. So shut up and accept it." I replied, with a hint of annoyance. I stepped back and twisted her body towards me. "See? That necklace looks a million times better on you than on me. It was  _made_  for you."

Her lips curled into a smile, and are were those tears I see in her eyes?

"Thank you so much Huey."  
She extended her arms towards me, and I reciprocated.

" You're welcome Jazmine..."


End file.
